The Devil's daughter
by Priimula
Summary: Eric's past is catching up to him, an old enemy wants revenge and finds the way. He calls upon a witch to release an being, who is more than trouble. She is given the task to deal with three men, one of them, Eric Northman. My first try at this, please review. Contains foul language. Anyone who is offended by the word fuck, don't read- she swears, a lot. Eric N. * OC


I watched the man's startled reaction, freedom at last, I sat down on the table, he was expecting something else.

"What you were expecting? A genie?"

He chuckled; I observed my surroundings, mhhmmm….an old mansion, indeed. The man was certainly rich; I let my eyes over the table, a newspaper. The National Enquirer, date, I could only sigh. Really, I haven't gotten out for 212 years, it was 2008.

"Where am I?" I asked a pretty legitimate question, since the last place I popped out was Paris, during the French revolution, I was told to torture and kill Marat, which I did. After that I was again locked into the locket. Of course I was beheaded before it, but that's another story.

"America, the land of opportunities." The vampire said patronizingly, he had brown eyes and hair to match it plus a pleasant British accent. I gave him a one over, he was tall, well-built and in his late twenties. Handsome.

"Let me introduce myself. Devon Winslow and you?"

I took a deep breath, that is a problem.

"Last time I was called Nicolette, before that Johanna and before that Alyssa and so on… I really don't have a name. So what shall we name me?" I consulted him. My real name was for my family only. Family? Most of you are thinking, yes, family. Even beings like me have a father and mother and very annoying relatives.

"You are…what exactly?" He tried to get information out of me.  
"Problem again, let's just call me Vanessa and I am revenge, torture, death. Whatever you want me to be. So whose life I am going to make miserable?"

"I have a list." He passed me a brown folder, I opened it and went through the files.

"Eric Northman, Steve Newlin, Ronald Winslow- what is their wrongdoing?"

"Eric Northman- is an old rival of mine, Steve Newlin- killed my maker and Ronald, he was my brother."

"Who helped you to set me free? I imagine it must have been a witch?" He didn't answer, only chuckled, nice. I probed his mind, a witch.

"And where is that pendant?" he opened his palm and there it was. An old golden locket I was bound to, how stupid could I be. Pissing off a very powerful witch during the Inquisition, in revenge she killed my "human body" and bound my soul to the pendant. After that I was used worldwide as a weapon of revenge amongst her family. Kings and queens came to search out that family's help, to start wars, revolutions or just to kill, I was there, making it all happen.

I tried to negotiate for my release, but I was too sweet of a prize to let go. So in revenge I had come upon a habit to kill the people who make me carry out their dirty business. Father always scolded me for being so ignorant and letting myself to be caught in a simple trap. Of course Father has all of the power in the world to release me, but he doesn't, running a place like Hell is a busy job. Punishments don't think out themselves and the last time he had a vacation was during…coming to think of it, I really don't remember, maybe when he killed Mom.

"I'll be back, au revoir!" I waved to him and teleported home.

I walked in, shitty weather as always, no sunlight whatsoever. Daddy really hates innovation, that's why he still has the Old Quarter in the City for tourists ( He likes to keep up his image and money) . The biblical version of Hell, I call it home, I still have a nice place there, great views, but the smell of burning flesh and the screams during work hours are…unbecoming. Still, a nice place to live when you know the right people, come to know, Dante had captured it quite well, not everything right, but he didn't make us look like monsters.

By tourists I mean, people who actually went to "heaven" so to speak. For their lifetime of being neutered by laws and their own beliefs in god, you get a tourism trip to hell, just to watch:

Look my neighbor is burning on that pyre.

Oh…they are boiling them in oil.

Skinning alive ( leather for shoes & handbags- even we have a fashion industry)

And other creative measures ( The Inquisition brought out brilliant minds.)

Anyways, I walked into Father's palace, the guards stopped me, newbie's.

"Let me through, I'm His daughter." I said to them in a fairly calm voice. I heard footsteps, Hyperion, stood before me, in his usual black getup, that demons fashion never changed. Even his toga was black and then the hippie era, he was all gloomy, but the guy had the sweetest personality. I know, I dated him a long-long while ago.

"Magdalena, long time no see. Let her in you _cherubs_, that's His daughter, next time you don't let her enter I will punish you, severly." Hyperion flashed his smile, although his voice tone was cold, giving off a fair warning. The guards stepped aside and I walked in through the gates. 7 Gates of Hell, a part of my Father's palaces garden. Very beautiful portals, made of the finest marble, chiseled in them are stories of His life.

"Hyperion, long time indeed." I gave him a hug, if Dad had seen it, he would have smitten me. Father had a serious dislike of me going out with guys (Men altogether, no matter what origin) , although He wanted little devil grandkids, (He may not admit it.) finding a worthy guy, was a problem for Him.

Hyperion was part of the City's inner workings that time and Father thought, he is not worthy of me. Now his status had been elevated to the leader of the security personnel.

"Got out again and still wearing a corset? Magdalena, how on Earth did you end up bound to that pendant?"

"Shit luck, I guess. And I like this dress, got it form Marie Antoinette's wardrobe." I ran my fingers over the elaborate stichings.

"You have blood on it." A party ruiner. He stopped in front of the staircase, Dad was upstairs in his office. I knocked on the glass door.

"In!" his voice echoed over the room. I timidly opened the door and walked in, He actually looked surprised over a long time.

Father looked forever young, in his mid-thirties, olive skin, dark hair, he was ruggedly handsome. Dad could always change his appearance, but he had stayed at that. His was impressive at 6´5", Father picked me up, not caring about my dress.

"Little one. I'm glad to see you once in a while, did you visit others?" He embraced me, spinning me around, until placing me safely back on my feet.

"No, you were my first place. The guards don't know me, Hyperion had to scold them." Father nodded and scribbled down a note. Still speaking and writing _dead_.

"Who let you out?"

"A vampyr."

"_Vampire._" He spat out, Father disliked them, all. For him they had cheated, although He was the one who was responsible for that mess. Vampires were created thanks to His fuck-up. Black Death- came out well, but its prototype, _The Diseas, _was a major mistake. Lilith and her ambitions, younglings.

"I'll free myself this time." I promised myself.

"I hope so. We miss you here." I was thrown out of my dimension; I felt Father's hand on mine and being sucked into darkness and then flung into someone's living room.

"We thought you left." Dean said, a woman standing by his side, a witch. She had a protection spell on, bitch was afraid of me, I reached into her mind. He was bedding her, Dean will kill her later, karma is a bitch.

"I was away."

"Go to Northman." Dean told me in a very arrogant voice. Oh.

"What do you think- am I your dog, slave, pet? No, I am not. So please do not tell me what to do, everything in its own time. And first, I need a map and an address. Idiots."

He called a servant, the map of America and a pin, Shreveport. A place named Fangtasia. A club.

I walked out on them teleporting into a parking lot, I collected information from minds, oh, they all be residents in the City soon. I changed my appearance into a man, Jalet, one of my old servants. I walked in, a woman stopped me.

"ID?" She asked, I flashed my fangs, I am glad I can drop them separately. She let me through, I flashed into an office.

"You can't be here." She drawled dryly as I leaned against the table.

"I want to. Tell Northman, I am here." I stated coldly, another memory, a blondie, with brown eyes. Mhh…Northman likes her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"An old friend." I said and she rushed out, I changed my appearance. Into the blondie, naked. I sat on the table, facing away from the door.

I heard the door open, game on. I turned slowly, sitting suggestively.

"Sookie?" his fangs clicked down. Oh, sad I have to torture him, he was good looking. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes- a male model, defined muscles.

"Is that her name?" I let my own voice to be heard, he looked confused. "What, doesn't she look tempting?"

"Who are you?" he asked me, inching closer to the table. I completely ignored his question and got up from the table, walking over to him, letting my fingers over his cheek.

"I like this body, who is she to you? Someone dear? Someone you lust for?" I let my fingertips go over his fangs.

" .You?" Someone is getting mad.

"Vampire, I am revenge. Torture. Peril. Sadness. Death." I walked back and sat on the couch comfortably, oh he was hungry, his eyes eating away at me.

"Eric. Sookie and Bill are here. Are you-" She stopped talking and pushed the door open further. The same blonde woman and the man named Bill walked in. Oh this is going to be fun.

"Eric, who is she? Did you clone me? Why can't I hear you?" she was nearly screaming, I started laughing, loudly, the woman was a telepath and a fae, but she didn't know it all. I casted myself into their mind, Bill. He had some dark secrets, oh, I am going to fuck up their lives.

"I don't know who she is." Eric finally spoke.

"So telepath, tell me, do you know why you are wanted?" I flashed in front of her, Bill tried to grip her protectively, how sweet of that two faced snake. When I blow his cover, it is going to be glorious.

"You are little miss Sunshine."

Sookie flipped and tried to slap me, I pressed her against the door and then the vampire snarled, his hand wound around my neck, to his surprise, it went through me.

"Don't touch me vampire." I flung him against the wall, he got up and broke the chair leg and staked me. Ouch. I pulled the piece of wood out, it left a gaping hole in my chest, it healed itself.

"I can't be killed, idiots. Bye, I'll see you again. Eric." And teleported out, oh, entertainment value of that was priceless. I have stirred trouble. I searched Eric's mind and found where his residence was. And poof. Back at home, Father's office. No one was there right now, the fires were lighted, it was daytime. Father had called me, i could feel it, but this teleportation shit was giving me an headache.

"Father?" I called out.

"Magdalena? You are back. What pulled you out?" He asked me worriedly.

"A witch." Again I was brought out and into someone's bedroom. Fuck I hate this.

"Why the fuck do you disturb me? If the witch tries that shit again, I will behead her." I turned to Dean, he was lying on his bed, a show-off, nice. Most of the men who show themselves off to women, think they are very able in bed. Usually they are not, but vampires, they had their knacks.

"Are you making any progress?"

"I was just at Fangtasia, messing with Mr. Northman. I'll give him another visit."

"Oh…and what did you do?"

"You'll find out, soon."

"Want to join me?"

"No, I am not that desperate. You are fucking that witch. So. N.O." I blinked out into mr. Northman's residence. A modern mansion, I scanned for his energy.

Hmm…he was relaxed, a good moment to go trouble him. I turned into my human body, still in that ridiculous dress. I walked through the wall.

"My, my, my…what a delectable sight." I purred out, his eyes darted around the room. "It's me, don't you remember me?" I pouted, batting my eyelashes.

"You."

"Vanessa in this life, ordered to be your death, but first I like to get to know my victims. Mr. Northman would you help me with this dress. You should know how these dresses go off?" He walked to me, I turned, he let his fingers over my neck.  
"What's the blue mark?" He asked me, slipping the top off and started to unlace the corset.

"I was beheaded, guillotine." I heard him laugh, is stepped out my dress. "I need a shower, may I? Being locked in for 200 years is…dusty." I pulled my hairpins out letting my fiery red hair fall to my back. I walked into the shower, butt-naked. He watched after me, that I knew, but didn't try to kill me. He was too smart for that, only the stupid ones try to kill me.

I turned the water hot, this was nice, a wash. Relaxing shower, I spent almost half an hour in the shower before stepping out. I watched what to wear. Towels and a shirt. I patted myself dry and walked out in the shirt.

"I'm back. I know you have questions. Ask." I ran my finger through my hair, why did I choose red hair the last time? I hope I get my body back, I miss it.

"How old are you?"

"This body is 24 years old, I have been in this body for 212 years. But I, as my mind, entity. I have lived for a long time, longer than you."

"Who sent you?"

"Can't say, not yet, but if I like you enough, maybe I'll tell. Think, Mr. Northman…Eric, tell me who have you pissed off enough to seek me out?"

"I have a lot of acquaintances. Some have better views on me than the others." He smartly said. Even I have my enemies, I and my half-sisters and cousins do not get along, not at all. We have hellish personalities, mine is closest to Father.

"I have to go, the sun will rise soon. But I will leave you with a mystery, tell me Mr. Northman , who or what killed the Boogeyman? Bye."

... … … … … … … … … … … … …

How did you like it? My first try at fanfiction. Review. Love.

Next: We meet some relatives and Steve Newlin. Oh i love that guy, i ship him with Russell. (XD)

Annika & Lesren (my cat)


End file.
